


Apples

by kfloser



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfloser/pseuds/kfloser
Summary: an alternate ending to season 2.





	Apples

Shelagh eats an apple. Dr. Turner is forced to leave Poplar.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke please don't send me hate


End file.
